


Down the Rabaroo Hole

by KaylaSerket



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Zhurrick Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaSerket/pseuds/KaylaSerket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend of Korra/Alice in Wonderland crossover. Written for Zhurrick Week Day 1: Tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabaroo Hole

Once upon a time, there was a young woman named Zhu Li. Zhu Li wasn’t a bender like the other women from Ba Sing Se. While the other women went shopping and held performances to show off their bending skills, Zhu Li spent most of her time alone.

One sunny day, Zhu Li was reading under her favorite tree when a white rabaroo ran past her. She wouldn’t think this was odd if this rabaroo wasn’t wearing a coat and kept saying “I’m late!”. Zhu Li decided to follow and came to a hole underneath a nearby tree.

Zhu Li leaned over the hole trying to get a better look. She lost her balance and fell head first. Somehow, she landed right side up. She saw the rabaroo run through a door, but the door locked itself before Zhu Li reached it.

“Only if I was a bender,” Zhu Li mused, “Then I could just blast the door open”.

“We will have none of that!” Said a voice. Zhu Li looked around and saw that it was the door knob that spoke.

“Well, it’s bit of a moot point, since I’m a non-bender”. Zhu Li snapped back.

Just then, a table with a key appeared. Zhu Li shrugged and took the key.She unlocked the door and found herself in a forest on the other side. The door locked itself behind her.

“Guess I’m not going back that way. I should find another way back” Zhu Li said, deciding to give up on following the rabaroo and instead finding a way back home.

The forest grew darker as Zhu Li walked. Few things scared Zhu Li, and a dark unknown forest was not one of them. She then reached a fork in the road with two signs nailed to a tree. One sign pointed to Zhu Li’s left and said “Mad Hatter”, the other one pointed to her right and said “Red Queen”.

She stood there wondering which was the way out. After a minute, she heard a voice say “You should go see the mad hatter.”

Zhu Li looked around and saw a cat owl spirit sitting in a tree.

“And why should I?” asked Zhu Li.

The cat owl smiled and said “He’s the wisest of the wise! And quite a handsome devil. He will help you find your way home”.

“Thank you. Could you tell me where I am?” Zhu Li questioned.

“Oh, you’re in the spirit world, my dear,” the cat owl answered.

 

                                        Zhu Li and the Cat Owl Spirit

 

The spirit world? How was that possible? Was the hole she fell down a portal? Zhu Li questioned herself. She didn’t know much about the spirit world, but she knew that the only way for a human to enter the spirit world was by meditating. Meditation wasn’t something Zhu Li usually did. Before Zhu Li could thank the cat owl again, the cat owl disappeared. She shrugged and started going towards the Mad Hatter’s place.

The path she was now on was much brighter and as she got closer, she could hear music. She came across a small cottage. It was in the backyard that the music was coming from. She approached the gate and saw a huge table. The table had tea pots, tea cups and everything needed for a tea party.

She saw a human and a spirit singing and pouring tea all over the place. One of them wore a large green hat and a yellow jacket. Zhu Li assumed he was the Mad Hatter. The other spirit was a dragonfly bunny spirit who too hyper for Zhu Li. Zhu Li sat down in the chair at the end of the table and listened to the two sing.

  
A very merry unbirthday to me  
݉To who? ݉  
݉To Me! ݉݉  
Oh you!  
A very merry unbirthday to you݉  
݉Who me?݉  
Yes, you!݉  
݉Oh, me!݉  
݉Let’s all congratulate us with another cup of tea. ݉݉  
A very merry unbirthday to you!݉

 

       The Mad Hatter and the Dragonfly Bunny Spirit

 

After the song ended, Zhu Li clapped. She didn’t quite understand the song, but it was catchy. The two spirits noticed Zhu Li for the first time and started running towards her, yelling “No! No! No room! No room!”

“But I thought there was plenty of room!” Zhu Li remarked.

“Ah! But it’s rude to sit down without someone inviting you!” said the dragonfly bunny spirit.

“I’ll say it’s rude, it’s very very rude indeed!” the Mad Hatter said.

Zhu Li felt embarrassed. “Oh, I am sorry! But I did enjoy your singing and I wonder if you could tell me--”

“You enjoyed our singing?” the dragonfly bunny spirit interrupted.

“Oh what a delightful young woman!” the Mad Hatter remarked, getting his elbow stuck in one of the tea cups. “Agh, this just makes me so excited! We never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea!”

“Ah! Yes, indeed! The tea! You must have a cup of tea!” The dragonfly bunny spirit said.  
  
“That would be nice” Zhu Li said as the dragonfly bunny spirit handed her a cup of tea. “I’m sorry I interrupted your birthday party.”

The dragonfly bunny spirit took back the cup of tea. “Birthday? My dear, this is not a birthday party!”

“Of course not!” The Mad Hatter said. “This is an unbirthday party!”

The Mad Hatter's statement confused Zhu Li. “Unbirthday? Why I am sorry but I don’t quite understand.”

“It’s simple” the dragonfly bunny spirit started. “You see, a unbirthday..It’s sort of like...She doesn’t know what an unbirthday is!”

“Let’s elucidate!” said the Mad Hatter. “Now statistics prove, prove that you’ve one birthday”

“Imagine, one birthday a year!” the dragonfly bunny spirit continued.

“Ah! But there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!” continued the Mad Hatter.

“That is why we’re gathered here to cheer!”

“Oh I see!” Zhu Li said. “That means today is my unbirthday!”

“It is?” Asked the Mad Hatter. “Then a very merry unbirthday to you, to you!”

“To me?” Zhu Li asked.

“To you!” replied the Mad Hatter.

“A very merry unbirthday” both said.

“For me?” Zhu Li asked.

“For you!” replied the dragonfly bunny spirit.

The Mad Hatter presented Zhu Li with a large cake with a lit candle on top. “Now blow the candle out my dear, and make your wish come true!”

As Zhu Li blew out the candles, the Mad Hatter and the dragonfly bunny spirit sang “A very merry unbirthday to you!”

“Thank you both so much” Zhu Li said. “But I’m afraid I’m lost. You see, I followed this rabaroo down into a hole and now I can’t find my way back home. A cat owl told me I should ask you for help.”

“Of course, my dear!” The Mad Hatter said. “Come with me, I’ll show you how to get back!”

The Mad Hatter and Zhu Li left the dragonfly bunny spirit at the table and started on their way. They went back to the fork in the road and continued along the path to the Red Queen.

“Be careful around the Red Queen. There is a good chance we won't run into her, but if we do, I suggest for you to stay quiet. Rumor is she has a tendency to behead people who aren't loyal to her and you do not want to get on her bad side.” warned the Mad Hatter.

"Why do we have to go to her castle?" asked Zhu Li. She was quite fond of her head, so avoiding the Red Queen would be the most practical.

“There is another portal at her castle that she uses to go between the physical and spirit worlds,” answered the Mad Hatter.

Zhu Li followed the Mad Hatter in silence, thinking about what he said. They approached the castle and the Mad Hatter lead Zhu Li to an entrance of a maze.

“To get back to the physical world, we have to walk through this maze. The other portal is at the exit. Once you get back, you must not let anyone know about the portals. The Southern and Northern portals remain closed for a reason. We don’t want the wrong person to enter the spirit world and free the great kite spirit of darkness and chaos” the Mad Hatter said.

“But what about the Red Queen? And you?” Zhu Li asked. It sounded like the Red Queen was exactly the type of person the Mad Hatter didn’t want messing around in the spirit world.

“So far she is content with ruling her own section of the spirit world. I don’t think she even knows about the great kite spirit since she never leaves her empire.. As for me, I couldn’t care less about that kite.” the Mad Hatter replied.

As they entered the maze, the Mad Hatter stopped.

"What's wrong?" Zhu Li asked.

"The walk over here made my feet tired, so could you do the thing?" The Mad Hatter asked.

Zhu Li assumed that he meant for her to carry him through the maze. With a sigh, she picked him up.

"Ah. Much better." The Mad Hatter sighed in relief.  
  
The two walked through the maze with the Mad Hatter giving directions on Zhu Li's back. When they got to a section that was close to the castle, they heard chants of “All hail the Great Uniter!”.

They reached the portal with no encounters with the Red Queen or any of her supporters.

“This is it” announced the Mad Hatter. “Please, come back and join us for tea sometime!”

“Thank you again,” Zhu Li said as she let the Mad Hatter down. She wondered if he would be able to get back to his tea party by himself.

“You may call me, Varrick” he said, smiling.

Zhu Li smiled back and went through the portal. She didn’t know exactly where in the physical world she was in now but she could see three huge domes made out of metal nearby.

As she walked to the metal city, Zhu Li thought about Varrick. The cat owl spirit was right, he was a handsome devil. Zhu Li stopped in her tracks and realized she was developing a crush on that Mad Hatter.


End file.
